The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by HarrietEverdeen
Summary: Mereka terus bertemu di taman bermain tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain. Dan Miku suka sekali hal itu, ia ingin hal ini berlangsung selamanya. Ayolah, siapa lagi yang akan dia ajak bicara jika bukan Kaito? Pilihannya adalah Kaito atau tidak sama sekali—dan peraturan itu tidak akan berubah. [not a songfic]


**The Man Who Can't Be Moved**

Harriet Kane Everdeen

Summary : Mereka terus bertemu di taman bermain tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain. Dan Miku suka sekali hal itu, ia ingin hal ini berlangsung selamanya. Ayolah, siapa lagi yang akan dia ajak bicara jika bukan Kaito? Pilihannya adalah Kaito atau tidak sama sekali—dan peraturan itu tidak akan berubah.

Disclaimer : Ain't nobody owns Vocaloid but Yamaha

Author : HarrietEverdeen / Harriet Kane Everdeen

Main pairing : Kaito x Miku—not romance.

Warnings : Alternative Universe—Miku, 10 tahun. Kaito, 23 tahun. Angst. Character death. **Probably **typos. EYD hampir tidak digunakan. _**Not a songfic! **_Saya hanya memasukkan lirik di bagian awal dan akhir biar terkesan _cliche. _

Word Count : 2000+

A/N : Saya kembali dengan angst fic! :3 Sebenarnya saya juga tidak memilih untuk membuat angst fic, tapi jujur saja, saya tidak pandai dalam membuat fic romance, atau bahkan fantasy. Kalau fic romance, tinggal masukkan karakter, konflik, lalu di akhir mereka akan saling suka. Kalau fantasy... itu menarik, namun terlalu rumit bagi saya. Kalau angst, tidak bisa ditebak, kan.

_**I'm a new author here. Please bear with me if there are mistakes. Comments, critics, and suggestions are appreciated. Thank you.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl  
There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miku Hatsune adalah seorang perempuan kecil biasa, yang berumur sepuluh tahun. Badannya memang mungil, dialah yang paling kecil di kelasnya—tapi jika kau intip sedikit ke dalam kepalanya, kau akan terkejut karena isinya adalah imajinasi dan fantasi yang berlebih. Dan itulah alasan mengapa ia sering dikucilkan. Pengkhayal, pembohong, dan suka melamun adalah julukannya.

Gadis kecil itu duduk di sebuah ayunan, kakinya tidak menyentuh tanah karena ia terlalu pendek. Bibirnya yang merah melengkung, ujung bibirnya bergerak-gerak. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, dan jika kau perhatikan lebih dekat, air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya yang merah itu. Perlahan, terdengar isakan pelan dari gadis mungil itu.

"Mengapa kau menangis, sayang?" tanya seorang lelaki setengah baya yang tidak dikenal Miku sama sekali. Lelaki itu mempunyai rambut biru gelap dan mata biru—namun warnanya berbeda dari Miku. Jaket membungkus badannya, dan syal membungkus lehernya.

"Tadi a-aku melihat s-sesuatu, tapi t-tidak ada yang p-percaya pada-ku." isak gadis kecil berambut teal itu. Dan kemudian tangisnya meledak, suara tangisan mengisi taman bermain.

Lelaki itu terlihat bingung, tapi dia tetap memaksakan senyum. "Sebenarnya, apa yang kau lihat? Bisa kau tunjukkan padaku?" tanya lelaki itu, berlutut di depan Miku yang duduk di ayunan. Matanya yang biru gelap bertemu dengan biru laut milik Miku, dan Miku pikir matanya _indah_.

"Itu. Hal i-itu. Aku tidak b-bisa tunjukkan. M-makhluk itu s-sudah pergi. Mungkin k-karena itu t-tidak ada yang p-percaya padaku," katanya ditengah isakan. "M-mengapa mereka t-tidak percaya p-padaku? A-aku sudah m-menjelaskan segalanya y-yang aku t-tahu. Tapi m-mereka tetap t-tidak percaya p-padaku."

"Jangan bersedih, yang rugi kan, juga mereka. Mereka tidak sempat melihat sesuatu yang sangat hebat, yang kau temukan." hibur lelaki itu, meremas tangan mungil Miku. "Aku tahu kau perempuan yang kuat. Angkat kepalamu dan abaikan saja mereka. Karena nanti, kau pasti akan melupakan mereka, dan mereka mungkin akan melupakanmu."

Mata Miku melebar. "Tapi aku tidak ingin melupakanmu!" dan lelaki itu hanya tersenyum lebar, lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Miku. "Namaku Miku Hatsune."

"Aku Kaito Shion."

Dan Miku menghabiskan dua jam mengobrol bersama lelaki paruh baya bernama Kaito Shion ini. Kaito adalah seorang lelaki ramah yang enak di ajak ngobrol. Kemudian Miku mengetahui ternyata umur Kaito adalah 23 tahun, namun ia tidak mengatakan banyak tentang hubungannya dan keluarganya—sedangkan Miku menceritakan segalanya yang terpendam di hati kecilnya.

Jujur saja, Miku tidak ada hubungan dengan Kaito. Kaito hanya orang asing lain baginya. Jadi saat ia sadar ia sudah mengatakan hampir seluruh masalahnya kepada Kaito, dan Kaito berencana untuk mengantarnya pulang, barulah naluri Miku akan penculik muncul. Tapi Miku tidak bisa berbuat banyak, jadi dia pendam rasa takutnya selama Kaito mengantarnya ke rumahnya—dan ternyata Kaito tidak menculiknya.

Tapi sejak hari itu, Miku dan Kaito selalu bertemu. Miku selalu datang setiap pulang sekolah, dan saat ia sampai di taman bermain yang terkenal selalu sepi itu, dia pasti akan melihat sesosok lelaki paruh baya yang mengenakan syal dan jaket seperti biasa, dan terkadang Kaito akan membelikannya es krim.

Miku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Kaito mendapatkan kepercayaannya, tapi jujur saja, dia tidak perduli sama sekali. Yang ada di kepala Miku hanyalah ayunan, Kaito yang mengenakan syal dan jaket, es krim, serta dirinya di ayunan, mengobrol asyik dengan Kaito sampai lupa waktu.

Jika kau bertanya pada Miku, rumah atau taman bermain, dia pasti menjawab taman bermain. Karena di taman bermain, terdapat Kaito, lelaki paruh baya yang setia menunggunya dan bermain dengannya, layaknya seorang kakak lelaki yang baik. Dan juga karena di rumah, ia pasti akan mendengar bentakan dan teriakan dari mulut orangtuanya, dan ia tidak suka itu.

Miku sangat menyayangi Kaito. Kaito setia sekali padanya, dan Miku yakin Kaito juga sayang padanya. Kaito bahkan akan datang walaupun dia sakit, hanya karena dia "takut kau tidak punya teman untuk bicara.". Miku juga begitu—akan menyelinap keluar rumah dan diam-diam menemui Kaito di taman bermain.

Miku tahu Kaito akan selalu berada di sana, selalu menunggu untuk dirinya, menunggu setiap cerita baru yang keluar dari mulut Miku. Tidak pernah ada yang mau mendengar ceritanya sebelumnya—karena orang-orang berpikir dia terlalu mengkhayal dan pembohong—jadi pertemuannya dengan Kaito bagaikan mukjizat bagi Miku. Kaito mempercayai Miku, dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Setiap senja, Miku dan Kaito akan berpamitan. Dan Miku benci itu. Dia tidak suka rumah, tapi dia lebih tidak suka perpisahan. Dan saat berpamitan, mata Miku pasti akan berair dan kemudian Kaito akan menghiburnya lagi. Setiap kali mereka berpamitan, Miku pasti akan berangkat lebih dahulu, dan Kaito akan menontonnya pulang. Miku tidak pernah tahu dimana rumah Kaito, tapi Kaito selalu berada di sana. Tapi ia yakin Kaito pulang ke rumahnya sendiri setelah ia pulang.

Saat Miku berumur dua belas tahun, ia bercerita tentang lelaki keren bernama Len dari kelasnya, dan Kaito akan tertawa lalu bercerita tentang pacarnya yang lain bernama Meiko. Saat Miku berumur tiga belas tahun, ia bercerita tentang betapa ia benci gadis-gadis di sekolahnya, dan Kaito bercerita tentang betapa ia benci lelaki-lelaki yang merasa dirinya cukup rupawan. Saat Miku berumur lima belas tahun, ia bercerita tentang betapa semangatnya dia akan SMA, dan Kaito membagi sedikit cerita SMAnya kepada Miku. Saat Miku berumur delapan belas tahun, ia bercerita tentang seorang lelaki keren di kelasnya, dan Kaito hanya mendengarkan.

Mereka terus bertemu di taman bermain tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain. Dan Miku suka sekali hal itu, ia ingin hal ini berlangsung selamanya. Ayolah, siapa lagi yang akan dia ajak bicara jika bukan Kaito? Pilihannya adalah Kaito atau tidak sama sekali—dan peraturan itu tidak akan berubah.

Dan saat Miku sudah bekerja—sudah berumur 25 tahun—hal itu berhenti dalam sekejap. Pekerjaan sudah membebani kedua bahunya, dan setiap hari saat ia pulang kerja, Miku akan memberitahu dirinya sendiri "Akan kukunjungi Kaito besok.". kejadian ini berulang terus, dan Miku bahkan tidak sadar dia menelantarkan Kaito.

Lucu sekali, bukan? Orang yang sudah bertahun-tahun menemaninya, bisa dilupakan begitu saja. Padahal, jika diingat-ingat beberapa waktu sebelumnya, Miku mementingkan Kaito dari segalanya. Bahkan keluarga, atau bahkan sekolah. Kaito bagaikan cahaya di kehidupannya yang gelap.

Teman-temannya tidak pernah menyukai dirinya. Maksudku, siapa yang mau berteman dengan seorang pengkhayal? Jadi dia selalu sendirian. Dan dengan kehadiran Kaito dihidup Miku, Miku belajar berteman, dan dia menghargai hal itu. Tanpa Kaito, mungkin Miku akan menjadi orang yang menarik diri dari sosialisasi dan berakhir menjadi orang gila.

Miku sedang berlari di tengah kerumunan orang dengan starbucks di tangannya. Dia sudah terlambat beberapa menit, dan baginya sekarang, setiap detik berarti dan dia tidak akan berhenti berlari. Berlari sampai kakinya putus, atau omelan dari bosnya. Oke, pilihan pertama terdengar bagus.

"—lelaki itu sudah berada di sana sejak beberapa hari yang lalu—"

"—katanya dia menunggu seorang gadis—"

Miku berpikir dia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, namun ketika ia memutarkan badannya, ia justru melihat kerumunan orang, dengan mata mereka tertuju pada dirinya. Momen itu benar-benar hening, tidak ada yang bersuara kecuali mobil-mobil yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan. Melirik jam tangannya, Miku memutuskan untuk kembali berlari dan mencari taksi.

Langkah kaki Miku terhenti di depan toko penjualan televisi. Di sana, TV berderet rapi dan menayangkan channel yang sama. Miku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia berhenti, namun yang ia tahu, ia perlu berhenti.

"—_lelaki itu sudah berada di sana sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Kami sudah bertanya apa maksud dan tujuan ia duduk di sana, dan ia justru berkata kepada kami, jika kami menemukan gadis itu, tolong beritahu bahwa dirinya merindukannya—_"

Dan pada saat yang bersamaan, telepon genggam Miku bergetar, dan Miku menemukan dirinya berlari menuju kantor dengan terburu-buru, mengabaikan tatapan dan panggilan dari orang-orang yang tidak dikenal sepanjang perjalanannya. Apa yang menyebabkan mereka memperhatikan Miku seperti ini?

**.**

Sudah dua bulan Miku berusaha menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa dengan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang asing di jalan.

_Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu Kaito. Lebih baik aku kejutkan saja dia. _pikir Miku di tengah perjalanan pulang sambil terkikik. Ia mampir ke sebuah toko es krim dan membeli dua es krim spesial, yang biasa Kaito belikan saat ia masih kecil.

**.**

Ketika Miku sampai di taman bermain yang dulunya ia sering kunjungi bersama Kaito, ia dikejutkan oleh kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berdiam diri di sana. Ia sangat terkejut sampai ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan satu es krim di tangannya—es krim milik Kaito. Dan suara es krim itu mengundang perhatian.

Dan kemudian kerumunan orang itu berhenti menatap ke tanah. Mereka mengangkat kepala mereka dan memutar badan mereka, menatap Miku dengan tajam. Dalam momen itu, Miku tahu pasti ada yang salah. Suasana benar-benar ganjil dan sedih sampai seorang gadis paruh baya memecahkan keheningan.

"Dia telah menunggu."

Dan kerumunan itu terbelah dua, memperlihatkan pandangan yang tidak pernah Miku duga akan lihat semasa hidupnya. Pandangan itu benar-benar menyakitkan, seperti seseorang baru saja menikamnya dan memutar pisaunya di dalam tubuh Miku. Miku yakin dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena ini.

_Here Lies The Man Who Had Been Waiting, and Cannot Be Moved Until She Came._

Lutut Miku gemetar hebat. Perlahan, es krim yang masih berada di genggaman Miku jatuh ke tanah. Kau tahu rasanya saat lenganmu tergores, lalu luka dan berdarah? Dada Miku terasa seperti itu. Namun, dia merasa seperti baru saja ada yang menaburkan garam di lukanya, dan itu benar-benar sakit.

Miku berjalan ke arah batu nisan dan jatuh terduduk saat ia sampai di sana. Tangannya yang gemetar perlahan menyentuh batu nisan tersebut, dan ia bisa lihat dengan jelas di sana: 'Kaito Shion'.

Mata Miku menjelajahi taman bermain dan ia melihat bunga-bunga berwarna putih-oranye yang ia dulunya pikir sudah mati. Kaito pernah bilang bunga seperti ini jarang di temukan, dan Miku hanya tertawa. Sekarang Miku mengerti, karena warna putih menyatakan _kebaikan yang dimiliki seseorang_, dan oranye menyatakan _kesedihan yang orang tersebut sembunyikan dibalik tawanya_. Mungkin itu tidak masuk akal bagimu, tapi bagi Miku, bunga ini berarti lebih banyak dari pekerjaannya sendiri.

Miku memetik beberapa bunga dan menaruhnya di tempat peristirahatan Kaito. "Tapi ini tidak adil... aku belum memberitahumu ceritaku sepenuhnya, dan kau sudah pergi." bisik Miku di samping batu nisan.

Kemudian Miku mendengar orang-orang pergi, menuju mobil, motor dan sepeda mereka. Tapi Miku tetap tinggal, duduk di samping batu nisan. Ketika suasananya sudah cukup hening, dan sudah bisa dipastikan tidak ada orang di sana, barulah tangis Miku meledak. Tangisnya hening, namun air matanya mengalir deras dari matanya yang indah.

Ketika tangis Miku sudah berakhir, berubah menjadi isakan, barulah Miku memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum dan menceritakan berbagai hal yang ia hadapi saat ia tidak bertemu dengan Kaito, dan betapa ia merindukan Kaito. Ia sangat merindukan Kaito, dan ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena melupakan satu-satunya orang yang berarti banyak dalam hidupnya.

Kaito hanya berumur 38 tahun. Terlalu muda, jika kau tanya Miku. Kaito berarti sangat banyak untuk ukuran orang asing—tapi dia bukanlah orang asing bagi Miku. Dia adalah orang yang sangat penting, seperti seorang guru, atau paman. Seorang kakak lelaki. Senyuman Kaito bisa mengisi seluruh dunia dengan kebahagiaan, dan lelaki itu mempunyai kemampuan untuk membuat orang lain senang—walaupun dirinya menderita.

Kehilangan Kaito bagaikan kehilangan seorang ayah, atau mungkin kakak lelaki. Bagaikan kehilangan seseorang yang sangat penting, yang berarti lebih banyak dari dunia berarti kepada dirimu. Yang mengajarimu lebih banyak tentang dunia. Yang menjadi buku harianmu.

Miku tinggal di sana selama dua jam, menatap batu nisan dan terkadang berbicara seakan Kaito tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Seakan Kaito masih di sana, tersenyum, menghiburnya dan bertukar cerita dengannya. Setelah dua jam, Miku memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah barunya—dan ia tidak lupa berjanji untuk datang lagi ke sana, untuk bertukar cerita seperti biasanya.

Hari mulai gelap, burung-burung bertebangan kembali ke sarang mereka. Miku perlahan berjalan keluar taman bermain, kakinya masih sedikit sakit karena tadi jatuh di tempat peristirahatan Kaito.

Sebelum dia pergi, tidak lupa ia menengok sekali lagi. Ia melihat seorang gadis mungil yang pendek, ia mempunyai rambut teal dan ia terlihat berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun. Dan ia juga melihat seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan syal dan jaket membungkus badannya.

Mereka sedang tertawa, bertukar cerita. Mereka terlihat bahagia.

Miku kembali berjalan pulang. Memori-memorinya tentang Kaito dan dirinya masih tersimpan di dalam hati kecilnya, dan memori-memori itu bagaimanapun terasa hangat. Sangat hangat, Miku merasa sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Miku tersenyum, walaupun air mata mengalir deras dari matanya.

Karena sebenarnya, selama ini, itulah yang Kaito lakukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you._

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag,_

_I'm not gonna move._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
